rgocommitdie_l_o_r_efandomcom-20200214-history
Robloxian High School
'''Robloxian High School '''is a high school located in the town of Robloxia. It is the current home of the Despacito Spiders, a species of sentient spiders created by THANOS after he listened to the song Despacito and snapped them into existence. The students pretend they matter, the teachers teach anti-semetic lessons, the vice principal is a spider who drinks pee, and the principal is a giant nudist who screws freshmen girls. That's just daily life in Robloxian High School. Robloxian High School is often mixed up with ROBLOX High School, as the latter is the birthplace of the Despacito Spiders. However, ROBLOX High School kicked out the Despacito Spiders, so they were forced to move to Robloxian High School. History Pre-Despacito Spiders (19?? - 2012) Robloxian High School was a somewhat normal school. All of the students were Robloxians, and went about ODing(online dating) as they pleased. The Migration(2013) Having been kicked out of ROBLOX High School, Despacito Spiders came from everywhere as they enrolled into Robloxian High School. Some of them were bullied for their appearances, but proved themselves to be superior to the Robloxian students through sports and trolling ODers. Post Migration(2014-Present) Since the migration, Despacito Spiders slowly became an everyday part of school life. During this time, Jeuse, a Robloxian student, pronounced himself as the reincarnation of Jesus. However, many things have occurred in the year of 2018, which has thrown school life off-balance. Mr Despacito, a Despacito Spider not even a year old, is elected vice principal on April 1st. While many assumed it was a joke, it quickly became obvious that it wasn't after he gave several ODers detention. Jeuse was crucified on April 30th by Chad Despacito, the latter being bullied by Jeuse for years. Robloxian High School is shot up by Dilan and Eric, resulting in the deaths of 12 students and 1 teacher(May 15th). They then committed die afterwards. Meanwhile, THANOS reappears at Robloxian High School to balance the universe(June 13th). Another new species is revealed to exist after a video of Sams from Undertal dancing goes viral(the Sans). A fellow student and rapper, xxxsansacion, is reported to have been shot and killed sometime in June. However, he reappears alive and well on July 14th. Later that day, a new subspecies of Despacito Spiders, the Despacito Birds, are first seen roaming around Robloxian High School. The next day(July 15th), THANOS snapped away half the thots of Robloxian High School. This causes Content Cop to begin an investigation into THANOS. Notable Characters Despacito Birds(DeB), Despacito Spiders(DeS), Robloxians(Ro), and Sans(Sans) will be marked appropriately(other species will use full species names). This list will include characters that play some role in Robloxian High School, despite not working or attending there. Robloxian High School Police Force * Angry Security Guy(Ro) * Content Cop(Ro) * The Nameless Partner(Ro) Students * Birdspacito(DeB) * Chad Despacito(DeS, former student) * Classic Sonic(Hedgehog) * Communist Despacito(DeS) * Dangerfish Despacito(DeS) * Despacito(DeS) * Despacyeeto(DeS) * †DilanKleBoldt(Ro) * Giraffe Despacito(DeS) * †Jeuse(Ro) * Jeusepacito(DeS) * Minion Despacito(DeS) * Missionary Despacito(DeS) * Rebellious Teen Despacito(DeS) * Sams from Undertal(Sans) * xxxsansacion(Sans) Staff * Anti Wall Man(Ro, Teacher) * Dein Fuhrer(Ro, Teacher) * Erika(DeS, Teacher) * Mr Despacito(DeS, Vice Principal) * Ms. Despacito(DeS, Teacher) * Principal Dong Kong(Ro, Principal) The Rest * 6ix9ine(Ro, Convict) * PP Extendus Man(Ro, Creator of PPium) * THANOS(Titan, Balancer of the Universe, Slayer of Thots) * Mortar dragon (demon,pizza eater) Trivia * Every known Robloxian student is dead. Category:Roblox High School Saga